Talk:Wurm/@comment-4407082-20141003164041
You need new clothes so you go to a village using to buy clothes as well as some of your favorite food, you leave your Wurm wife waiting for you outside the village "Don't be late husband" she says. When going to the stores and buying your clothes you see a blonde cute human woman flirting with you, most likely because she thinks you are rich because you are buying with gold, which was among the treasure the Wurm had in the cave. You give in and have sex with the woman. You finally arrive 2 hours late to meet your wife to be carried back to the cave, upon seeing you she raise an eyebrow and starts smelling at you, she then takes you and even offer to carry your clothes, which you accept as you know that since she is so strong will not even be a burden to her. You notice her in the road home to be very silent and odd, you wonder if she is mad because you got late. The Wurm notice your concern and with the best carefree tone and smile she can muster tells you "Don't worry darling, I am not angry because you were late, I just want to be alone with you at home... I really, REALLY, want it." When you finally arrive to the cave you call home your wife drops you and leave you so you can put the stuff you bought in place. You finish but don't go to meet your wife as you have a gut feeling, after some minutes your wife bluntly says "Husband, come here." Your wife approach you and leads you by the arm to the section where you spend the night together, she grabs your arm strongly with her hands-claws which naturally hurts a bit because of her immense strenght, though you need she is not using even 1% of her entire strenght. You feel her to grab you with such strenght that is just not enough to cause harm but enough that it hurts. She just keeps slithering to the most private place in the cave. When you arrive she the blunty pushes you away, as you lightly hit against a wall. In lighting speed she approach you and says "I am not angry because you got late, that is true. I can sense my husband even if he is at the other side of the world, my nose can tell where you are at all times darling..... it can also sense the smell of other women too!" She cracks her knuckles before grabbing you by the shirt and in tears of anger she shouts "DID YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD CHEAT ON ME WITHOUT KNOWING IT?! IS BECUASE YOU THINK I AM "A STUPID WURM" RIGHT?!" as she asks you if she is not good enough for you she also reminds you in tears of the time where she protected you from the Order knights and saved your life, as well as how she always brings you food and looks after you. She holds you strongly with both of her arms, and then raise her claw to slap you. What would you do?